


Wait For Me (Marry You)

by xxawalkinwonderlandxx



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Aurora Blake - Freeform, F/M, POV Bellamy, Very Minor Characters, octavia blake - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 19:11:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17945489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxawalkinwonderlandxx/pseuds/xxawalkinwonderlandxx
Summary: Bellamy first sees Clarke when they’re kids and instantly decides that he's going to marry her.This is a one shot that talks about Bellamy and Clarke's interactions as kids and then one day Bellamy sees her a party he threw the first week of college. Things seem to try and keep them apart but they end up finding their way back to each other.





	Wait For Me (Marry You)

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this comes from "Wait for me" by Motopony and while I was writing it, it gave me a "Mary You" vibe by Bruno Mars
> 
> Italicized words resemble Bellamy's thoughts!

The first time Bellamy sees Clarke, he’s six years old and it’s the first day of kindergarten. She was wearing a khaki dress with a navy blue shirt underneath and her hair fell in waves down her back with a big blue bow on top of her head. She looked like one of the princesses in the movies his mom played for baby Octavia. Even then he thought she was beautiful. He looked up at his mom, tugging on her skirt to get her attention. When she kneels down he points towards the golden haired girl and says, “I’m going to marry her.” His mom laughed and ruffled his hair.

When first grade starts he had forgotten about the blonde haired, blue-eyed girl that had caught his attention the previous year, but that changes when he’s at recess and sees her playing with another boy. He wasn’t jealous, he hadn’t known was jealously was then, but he reminded himself that he was going to marry her one day. He decides to walk up to her and say hi. Her eyebrows crease as she concentrates on saying his name. _Bell-a-me_. He finds out that her name is Clarke. That was the only time he talked to her.

Second grade comes around and he’s excited to get to recess to see if he can find her again. Class is about to start and there’s an empty seat next to him, there’s a pink piece of paper on it, indicating that a girl would be sitting there, but he doesn’t see a name. When the person finally arrives and sits down he’s greeted with big blue eyes and blonde hair. They smile at each other. He calls her princess one day and her nose crinkles at the nickname, but he explains that she looks like Rapunzel and she smiles. One day, he tells her what he told his mom on the first day of kindergarten.

“I’m going to marry you.”

“We can’t get married, we’re too young!” She smiles and pushes him.

“One day we can.”

“Then you’ll have to wait for me.”

“Okay.” They smile at each other then go back to their arts and crafts for mother’s day.

When third grade comes around, they don’t have the same class. But he knows that he’ll see her at recess. When they finish eating he makes it a point to be the first one out on the playground, climbing to the top of the jungle gym so he can make sure he sees her. All too soon they have to go in and he hasn’t found her. The next day he spots her with a group of other girls, and when he goes to say hi, she and the other girls laugh then run away. But he still reminds himself that he’s going to marry her. When Valentine’s comes around he spends the night before writing her a poem but when it comes time to give it to her, he chickens out and throws it away.

Fourth grade comes and he doesn’t see her the entire year, nor does he see her anymore after that. Clarke was gone and he ended up forgetting about the golden-haired princess he promised his mom he would marry. He’s more interested in reading about mythology and teaching Octavia about it.

Middle school comes and goes and he doesn’t think about her once. He becomes friends with a guy named Miller and another guy named Murphy. He meets a girl with brown hair and pretty eyes, Roma, and he has his first kiss.

The princess that had captured his little heart was long forgotten.

\---

It’s the end of the first week of college and Bellamy is aching to finish class so he can get to the house he shares with Miller and start preparing for the party. They had sent out mass texts to everyone and he was pretty sure they were going to regret that decision, but since they lived on their own they could do whatever they wanted. He practically runs out of his class and to his car so he can get to the house before everyone else shows up. Why he chose to take a 4:30-5:30 class he has no idea.

Within two hours their house is crawling with college students. Some freshmen, some sophomores, a few juniors, and from what he’s gathered, there’s even a few seniors. It’s really not bad for the first party. He’s refilling his drink when he sees a flash of golden hair out the corner of his eye. There’s no reason to explain why he suddenly looks for it again. Well, he can’t _think_ of a reason is more like it. He’s been with a few blonde girls before, though, so maybe that was it, he just didn’t want to run into an old fling. _Yeah, that’s totally it._

An hour later he’s shooing people out of a bedroom that hadn’t been locked when he catches sight of golden hair coming out of the bathroom and going down the stairs. He doesn’t know why but he follows her, trying to see if he can look at her face. When he reaches the bottom step he’s lost track of her in the crowd but as he scans the room he sees her by the keg. _It’s almost as if he can picture a young girl in his mind, smiling at him_. He moves towards her, watching as she throws her head back and laughs at a joke another girl had told her. _He can see long, wavy hair and a big blue bow._

The other girl is the first to notice him and she excuses herself, giving her friend a not-so-very-subtle wink before disappearing into the crowd. When the blonde-haired girl turns around, it’s like he’s catapulted back to kindergarten. _It’s his princess._ He smirks and leans up against the wall behind him, crossing his arms.

“Hey, Princess.” He watches as recognition dawns on her face and she smiles. _God, that’s a beautiful smile._

“Bellamy.” The way she says his name stirs something inside of him and suddenly he’s wondering what it would be like to hear her scream it. He shakes his head, trying to clear his wayward thoughts. She’s not someone he can bring himself to just love and leave _, but_ _oh_ , he thinks _it would be wonderful_.

“Long time no see. How’d you end up here?”

“Got a text from some friends, Monty and Jasper, and they decided to drag me along with them.”

“What? Don’t like to party?” He tilts his head to the side, giving her his best smile. _He’d definitely like to party with her_.

“I party all the time.” She tilts her head too, clearly trying to match his silent challenge. He pushes off of the wall and walks closer, noticing the little catch in her breath as he brings his mouth close to her ear.

“Then party with me.” He holds out his hand and she takes it as he leads her to the dance floor.

They dance for what seems like hours, just the two of them in their own little world surrounded by everyone else but not paying attention to them. It isn’t until her friend from earlier shows up and tells her its time to go that he realizes that their time together would’ve had to come to an end at some point. He didn’t even think to get her number.

\---

He doesn’t see her again for a while. She doesn’t come to anymore parties but he soon meets Monty and Jasper and decides to follow them on Instagram since they appear to be friends with Miller. He’s scrolling through his feed one day when he noticed that Jasper posted a picture with a familiar golden girl in it, smiling. He clicks on her username and finds that her page is private, so he follows her.

He forgets about it until a day later when he gets the notification that Clarke Griffin had started following him. When he opens his app he goes to her page and sees a great deal of pictures with some boy band-wannabe’s arm around her. From the looks of it they started dating two weeks after the first party he had. He gets a text from a girl he met the previous weekend, Echo, asking if he wants to go out. _Sure, why not._

\---

He sees Clarke at the end of the semester party but he knows she’s single because she had deleted all of the pictures off of her social media. _If only he were single._ He still makes his way towards her, wanting to talk to her. Her face lights up when she sees him, and he feels something stir in him again. She smiles as she hugs him and he finds that there’s something different when it comes to her. They aren’t talking for long when Echo comes up, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the dance floor while staring daggers at Clarke. He watches as Clarke’s face loses the brightness it had when he was talking to her. She gives him a tight smile and a little wave before she’s lost in the crowd.

\---

When he sees her again it’s right before the spring semester is supposed to start and she’s huddled into a small booth in the corner of a coffee shop. He walks up and slides into the other side and when she looks up, he can see her face begin to brighten before she schools her features and gives him a small smile.

“Hey.” He’s unsure if she wants to talk to him.

“Hey.” Something seems off. She doesn’t have the same air about her, but he doesn’t think it’s because of him.

“How have you been?”

“Okay, just waiting for the semester to start.”

“Clarke—”

“Do you need something?” He tilts his head to the side, his brows knitting in confusion.

“Did I do something to bother you, Princess?” He watches as she sighs and runs her hands over her face.

“I’m sorry, I just—” She takes a deep breath. “My mom died and, I’ve been on edge ever since.”

“I know what it’s like,” he reaches out and places his hand over hers, “I’m sorry.” She gives him a small smile and his chest aches. “Clarke, if—"

“Clarke!” Their heads snap in the direction of the voice and he quickly removes his hand from hers.

“I think that’s my cue.” He slides out of the booth and looks at her one last time. “It’ll get easier.”

With that, he walks past the brunette whose steadily staring him down as he makes his way towards the door. It seems as if every time he tries to talk to her, something is always there trying to push them apart. He huddles against the chill outside as he walks back to his house. He’s going to find a way back to her. That night he tries to find her on Instagram but seems that she deactivated her account. _Next time he sees her then_.

At every party they have and anytime he’s walking around campus he keeps an eye out for a certain blonde girl, but he never sees her. He checks Instagram and while her account is still deactivated, he does see her pop up on Jasper and Monty’s profiles every now and then. But he refuses to ask them for her number.

\---

That following summer he decides to study abroad so he doesn’t have the chance to see her again. But one day he wakes up to a comment on his Instagram from her saying that the colosseum looked beautiful. He smiles and decides to DM her.

 **B_blake88:** Have you ever been to Rome, Princess?

 **C.griffin1:** Nope, but I’d like to one day

 **B_blake88:** I would, it’s an amazing city

 **C.griffin1:** I’d be scared that I’d get lost

 **B_blake88:** Not if you bring someone with you whose been before

 **C.griffin1:** Hmm…does that mean you have someone particular in mind?

 **B_blake88:** Nope, just a bit of advice

_Of course I do, I mean me._

**C.griffin1:** Do you have more pictures?

He smiles and sends her all of the other pictures he’s taken and she asks him to give her the history of each place. At some point she ends up sending her number, saying she prefers texting over DMs and they pick their conversation back up from right where they left off.

That’s how his entire trip goes. He sends her pictures (at a reasonable hour her time) and they talk until one of them falls asleep. He’s finding that the only thing that captivates him, other than all of the new places, is the girl he’s talking to. She’s funny, and she’s smart, and they both tell each other things they’ve never really told anyone else. _If only she didn’t have a girlfriend._ As he nears the end of his trip, he’s woken up one night by the sound of his phone going off and as he reaches over to silence it he sees Clarke’s face smiling back at him. She’s never called him before so his immediate thought is that something may have happened. He drags himself out of bed, ignoring the pillow being thrown by Miller, and steps out onto the balcony.

“Hello?”

“Bell-a-meee!” She’s obviously wasted and he finds himself wondering where she is and if she’s okay.

“Hey, Princess. Having fun?” He smirks.

“Now I am.” She giggles. That definitely does something to him. “Did I wake you up?” She stops giggling now. “I’m sorry, I should’ve checked the time.”

“Don’t worry about it.” He sits down on a chair, propping his feet up on the table in front of him. “So, to what do I owe this drunken call?”

“We had a fight, and Lexa dumped me.” He sat up a little straighter now. “But, it’s okay. I have Mr. Captain Morgan and you.”

“Where are you?” _Please don’t let her be at a bar._

“I’m at home.” He lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “Did you know we were in kindergarten  together?” He barks out a laugh. That question was so out of the blue, he wasn’t expecting it. Then he remembers what he told his mom on the first day and rubs the back of his neck, suddenly embarrassed.

“Yeah, I did. Then we were in the same class in second grade.”

“That was a fun time.” He can hear the smile in her voice. For someone who had just gotten dumped, she didn’t seem that upset.

They talk until the sun rises in his city and he knows that he’s going to have to say goodbye to her soon. He can hear her beginning to fall asleep so he tells her it’s probably best if they end the call, but that they could talk later. Just as he’s about to press end, he hears her yell on the other end.

“Bellamy!”

“Yes, Princess?”

“I’m going to need a little bit of time with everything that’s happened but, would you like to get dinner some time?”

“I’d like that.”

“Good. Wait for me?” His mind is brought back to elementary school and a similar conversation happening then.

“Don’t worry, I will.” He’s pretty sure she can hear the smile in his voice.

\---

He gets back over state side a month later, having opted to join Miller in traveling a little more before heading back, and it gave Clarke more time to deal. They talked on the phone more, and on the way back home he was excited for their date. He had told her when he was flying back in, but he didn’t expect to see her waiting at the airport for him as soon as he landed. He saw her before he saw his mom or Octavia, but that was inevitable because she crashed into him before he was able to let go of his suitcase. It turned out that she worked in the hospital across the street so she took a break to be able to welcome him home but before he could introduce her to anyone she was having to leave. Though not without a kiss to his cheek and the promise of their date the following night.

He picks her up at exactly 6:00pm and she walks out of her house in a navy blue sundress that reminds him of the first day he saw her. Her smile lights up her face as she nears his truck and he opens the door for her, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek before helping her into the cab.

“You look beautiful.” She blushes and tucks a piece of hair behind her ear.

“Thank you, you don’t look so bad yourself.” He smiles and ducks his head. He can feel his face flushing red too.

“Anywhere you want to go?” He asks as he pulls out of her nice neighborhood. _She’s really loaded_.

“Surprise me.” He smiles at her and knows exactly where he wants to take her.

There’s a little Italian restaurant that his mom had taken him and Octavia to when they were younger and he had always loved it. He pulls into the gravel driveway then makes his way around the truck to open the passenger door and help her out. He’s worried that she wouldn’t want to come to a place like this, but the excitement on her face quells his nerves.

“My mom used to take me and O here when we were younger, I love it.”

“Are you sure you’re not just wishing to be back in Italy?” She asks, quirking her eyebrow at him.

“Trust me, there’s no other place I’d rather be.” He watches as she blushes again and they enter the tiny restaurant.

They get placed in a little corner booth and don’t stop talking long enough to actually eat their food, but he wouldn’t have it any other way. There’s a difference between talking to Clarke on the phone and talking to her in person. Now, he can actually see all of her facial expressions as she talks, how she sometimes talks with her hands, and her laugh on the phone is nothing compared to the one in person.

They stay until the restaurant closes. They walk out of the building hand in hand when she stops suddenly. He turns to her, confused. She’s biting her lower lip and looking up at him, before he can ask her what’s wrong she has her arm around his neck and she’s kissing him. He brings his free hand up to hold her face and she brings him closer, flushing their bodies together. When they finally pull apart they’re breathless but, looking at her, he doesn’t want to let go.

\---

Now it’s Thanksgiving and Clarke is sitting next to him at his mother’s dining table, her arm resting on his shoulder and his hand resting on her leg. Octavia is sitting across from him with her current boyfriend, Lincoln, who he’s not sure about, but his little sister is smiling and that’s all he cares about. His mother had been surprised when he told her that he wanted her to meet his girlfriend, he had never really done that before. He didn’t tell her who she was until they showed up.

“You know, Clarke, Bellamy has been smitten with you since you were kids.” He spits out his drink and starts coughing then Clarke is there patting him on the back.

“ _Mom!_ ”

“It was adorable, always talking about the golden-haired princess in his class.” His mom smiles at him and he’s pretty sure he’s about to die from embarrassment.

“That’s not even the best part!” Octavia says excitedly from the other side of the able. “The first day of kindergarten he said—”

“Octavia!” He glares at her but she keeps going, undeterred.

“He looks at our mom and says that he’s going to marry you one day.” He can feel the heat rising to his face as he leans back in his seat and rubs his face. He sees Octavia grinning like the Cheshire cat, his mom is trying to hide her smile behind her hand, and Lincoln is trying to hide his smile too. When he looks at Clarke she’s looking at him with so much love and adoration that’s he’s wondering if she had even heard Octavia.

“Did you?” Her eyes were bright. He sighed.

“Yeah.” He says sheepishly. “Sorry, I know this is embarrassing.”

“Can I tell you a secret?” She rests her head on his shoulder, looking up at him with big blue eyes.

“Of course.” He says, pushing a strand of hair out of her face.

“I told my dad the same thing.” She smiles and he can feel his own grin splitting his face in half.

“Did you now?”

“Uh-huh. Why do you think he looked so smug when you showed up for the game?”

 “Seems like you asking me to wait for you was the best thing to ever happen.” He smiles down at her as he brings his hand up to hold her face before leaning over to kiss her.

_Yeah, I’m definitely going to marry her._

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something I wrote within an hour after listening to "Wait For Me" so it was just something fun I wanted to do! 
> 
> If you listen to “Wait For Me” then hopefully you’ll understand where I got the idea for this fic, I think it fits them (both in the show and in all of the other stories on here) and the whole “I wrote her poems at nine years old” line is hinted at when Bellamy wrote Clarke a poem for Valentine’s Day lol 
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! :)  
> x


End file.
